


Drunk In Love

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [14]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie, chasie finally!, singing duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 7





	Drunk In Love

_*Time Skip*_

  
**Beca's Pov**  
Aubrey is about to graduate. And she's gonna leave me here. It's sad to think about that. Of course she's gonna visit once in awhile. I'm just scared that she's going to get over me and find someone else. She'll be happy with whoever and working at her dream job. I am suddenly snapped out my thoughts.

"Beca. Beca. BECA!" Stacie says.

"Huh? What's up?" I say confused.

"Becs we have to go now, to make it to your girlfriend's graduation." she says.

"Oh shit how much time left?" I say grabbing my bag and jacket.

"About half an hour. But we should go earlier 'cause 1. to get good seats and 2. I'm pretty sure Cap probably want to make out with you." she says smirking after the last part and my face goes red.

"Okay then lets go!" I say.

  
_*At the Reception*_

  
**Aubrey's Pov**  
"Aubrey Posen" Mr. Grayson says into the microphone, with that I stand from my seat and walk on stage. I receive my diploma and shake the professors hand. I hear lour cheers coming from a certain area of the audience. I look up to see the Bellas making as much noise as they can, I hear the many nicknames they call me.

"Go Aca-Nazi!"

"Nice going Captain!"

"Way to go Bree!"

I smile and wave at them.

"I love you Aubrey!!!" Beca screams at the top of her lungs. I blow her a kiss and wink at her.

_*At a karaoke bar an hour after the reception*_

  
**Beca's Pov**  
I am currently waiting for my incredibly hot girlfriend, aka Aubrey Posen. Me and Aubrey have arranged a song we will sing together. I prepared a song myself to sing to Aubrey. I see Aubrey park and hop out of her car. She is wearing a short black dress, matching coloured boots that go up to her knees, and a black leather jacket. I quickly fix my own clothes. I am wearing black ripped jeans, an open red and black flannel with a black shirt underneath, and my usual leather jacket.

"Wow Bree you look to hot tonight." I say. "Just kidding" I add quickly after.

"Aca-scuse me?" she says confused.

"You look hot everyday." I say.

"You're such a cheesy idiot." Aubrey say whilst rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Hey! Well... I'm your cheesy idiot." I say smiling at her.

"Yes... Yes you are"

"Now shall we go inside? Everyone's in there already." I say holding my hand out for her to take.

"Yes we shall." she says taking my hand. We walk into the bar and see all the Bellas already partying. Aubrey and I go to sit in a little booth. Aubrey and I talk about random things until Stacie and Chloe hopped into the booth sitting across from us.

**3rd Person POV**

A few hours had gone by, now several of the Bellas were either drunk or tipsy. Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, and surprisingly Stacie were sober.

"You guys want something to drink?" Beca asked standing up.

"I'll take a coke. I'm not planning to get drunk tonight." Stacie said.

"Same with me." Chloe says taking her eyes off her phone then sliding it in her pocket,

"What!?! You two aren't gonna drink? That's a first. What about you babe?" Beca said looking towards her girlfriend.

"I'll get whatever you get I guess." Aubrey says sliding out the booth and puts her arms around Beca's waist. "But I'm coming"

"Alright we'll be back." Beca says walking off with Aubrey. Chloe sighs a little.

"Everything okay Beale?" Stacie asks concerned.

"It's just," Chloe took a deep breath, "I wish I had what Aubrey and Beca have."

"Aren't you happy with Tom though?"

"Y, yeah..." there was a short pause "Well actually I don't know"

"Did something happen between you two?"

"N, no but I... umm I'm losing feelings for him,"

"Oh..." Stacie wanted to be in a relationship with Chloe badly. "I'm so sorry Chlo. I hope you sort out you're feelings asap." Chloe sighed and shook her.

"You know what? Fuck it! Stacie for the longest time I-" Chloe had been cut off by Beca coming back with their drinks with Aubrey following closely behind her.

"Alrighty Pitches drinks are served!" Beca say while setting the drinks on the table. Beca smirked at Aubrey then taking a seat across the two along with her girlfriend.

\--------------

_*When Beca and Aubrey went to get the drinks*_

"Ok so this probably sounds dumb but doesn't it look like Stacie has a toner for Chloe? And vice versa?" Beca says as they walk over to the counter.

"Oh gosh yes! We should get them together!" Aubrey says excitedly.

"Yes we should but we have a problem,"

"Right... Tom."

"You think we should get them drunk?"

"Oh heck yeah!"

\--- _A few minutes later_ \---

"Hehe don't tell them!" Beca says walking back to the booth.

"Lips are sealed" Aubrey says.

"Alrighty Pitches drinks are served!" Beca say while setting the drinks on the table. Beca smirked at Aubrey then taking a seat across the two along with her girlfriend.

"So are you guys planning to sing something later?" Aubrey says drinking from her beer.

"Yeah I've got a song in mind," Stacie said. Then she took a sip from her _'coke'_ then making a face.

"Are you ok Stace? Want me to take you to the bathroom?" Beca said

"Yes please" Stacie said then slid out of her seat along with Beca. The two walk off toward the bathroom. As Chloe checked Stacie out then earning a laugh from Aubrey.

"You totes have a toner for Stacie." Aubrey said retrieving Chloe's attention.

"No I do not!" Chloe said taking a drink then making a face and looking anywhere but Aubrey.

"Oh c'mon Chlo I'm not blind, you literally just checked her out as she left."

"Ugh fine I do but I don't think she even like girls"

"God Chloe you're so blind. Both of you won't stop eye fucking during rehearsals."

"Then what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"You can sing her a song! I have the perfect one."

_*Beca and Stacie in the bathroom*_

"So when will you ask Chloe out?" Beca said as Stacie was cleaning herself up. Stacie froze.

"Umm What?" Stacie said acting confused.

"I said when will you ask Chloe out?"

"What makes you think I'm into Chloe?"

"Seriously Stace? You're gonna give me that? I see the way you look at her." Beca said making Stacie sigh.

"You're right. But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you, you have nothing to worry about"

"Might aswell give it a shoot."

"What song were you going to sing tonight?"

"Umm maybe 10 000 Hours by Dan + Shay ft. Justin Bieber"

"That's a good one"

"I guess"

"Ready to go back now?"

"Yeah let's go"

_*An hour later*_

"Ayeee Bree let's go sing our song now?" Beca said pulling on Aubrey's arm lightly.

"Yeah sure" Aubrey said. The couple walked on stage and waited for the music to start.

[ **Beca** / _Aubrey_ / **_Together_** ]

**Hey**

**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel**

**Love your imperfections, every angle**

**Tomorrow comes and goes before you know**

**So I just had to let you know**

**The way that Gucci look on you, amazing**

**But nothing can compare to when you're naked**

**Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded**

**You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it**

**Started when we were younger**

**Swear to God that I loved her**

**Sorry that your mom found out**

**Guess that we just really had the thunder**

**Ain't nobody else said I'd be under**

**Beautiful, beautiful life right now**

**Beautiful, beautiful night right now**

**No, no, no**

**Hey**

**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel**

**Love your imperfections, every angle**

**Tomorrow comes and goes before you know**

**So I just had to let you know**

_Oh my god_

_Where did the time go?_

_I wished the hours would go slow_

_How is it 6 AM?_

_Your touch is hindsight_

_Beautiful, beautiful sight right now_

_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_

_Got the angel saying the word right now like_

_Oh-ah_

_And you shouldn't worry, you got your touch_

_Sometimes I'm worried, tonight I'm not_

_Tie and lead in your golden kiss_

_Honey dripping from your lips_

_I thank God and my lucky stars_

_Darling, don't you know what you are?_

_Yeah, baby you are_

**Hey** _(hey, baby)_

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_ **

**_Love your imperfections every angle_ **

**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_ **

**_So I just had to let you know_ **

**_The way that Gucci look on you amazing_ **

**_But nothing can compare to when you're naked_ **

**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_ **

**_So I just had to let you know_ **

**_I just had to let you know_ **

**_Swear to God you're beautiful ._ **

As the song ended Beca And Aubrey shared a loving kiss. The audience clapped and cheered as they got off stage.

"Ok my turn." Stacie said grabbing a mic and walked on stage. As the music started Stacie tapped her foot to the beat.

_Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance_

_When you're drunk with your friends at a party?_

_What's your favorite song? Does it make you smile?_

_Do you think of me?_

_When you close your eyes_

_Tell me what are you dreaming?_

_Everything, I wanna know it all_

_I'd spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more_

_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_

_And I might never get there but I'm gonna try_

_If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life_

_I'm gonna love you (Ooh)_

_Do you miss the road that you grew up on?_

_Did you get your middle name from your grandma?_

_When you think about your forever now_

_Do you think of me?_

_When you close your eyes_

_Tell me what are you dreaming?_

_Everything, I wanna know it all_

_I'd spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more_

_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_

_And I might never get there but I'm gonna try_

_If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life_

_I'm gonna love you (Ooh)_

_I'm gonna love you_

_Ooh, want the good and the bad_

_Everything in between_

_Ooh, gotta cure my curiosity_

_Ooh yeah, I'd spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more_

_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours (Yeah, sweet heart of yours)_

_And I might never get there but I'm gonna try (Yeah)_

_If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life_

_I'm gonna love you (Ooh)_

_I'm gonna love you, yeah (Ooh)_

_And I'm (Do you love the rain? Does it make you dance)_

_Gonna love you (I'm gonna love)_

_I'm gonna love you_

For the majority of the song Stacie looked over to Chloe. Once the song had ended put the mic on the stand and walked off stage. She took a seat in the booth next to Chloe and drank quite a bit of her _'coke'_. A few minutes of other people singing had passed.

"I'm next!" Chloe said hopping out her seat. She smiled at Stacie then turned around and walked on stage _._ Chloe looked at Stacie as the song started.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

Chloe put the mic away and made her way back to the girls. She sat down in her seat beside Stacie and smiled at her.

"Oh no babe I feel sick. Come with me to the washroom?" Beca said acting if she was sick.

"Alright let's go before you barf everywhere." Aubrey says standing up.

"Carry me?" Beca says while making a cute puppy face.

"Ugh fine but it's not my fault if you fall." Aubrey says lifting Beca off the chair and walks to the bathroom. As Beca puts her arms around Aubrey's neck she winks at Stacie.

"Umm so nice song choice." Stacie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah you too." Chloe says turning towards Stacie.

"So erm... you were going to say something before Beca and Aubrey brought our drinks."

"Oh umm yea that."

"Can you tell me?"

"Y, yeah but please don't freak out okay?"

"Okay." Stacie said nervously.

"So, for a while I umm h, have had a erm... c, crush on y, you." Chloe said then looked down at her hands in her lap.

"In fact I think I've fallen in love with you." Chloe finished. Without hesitation Stacie leaned forward and smash their lips together. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you too." Stacie said taking Chloe's hands in hers. "But what about Tom?"

"Eh screw him. I'd rather be with you." Chloe said rejoining their lips. The kiss had turned into a make out session.

_*Beca and Aubrey in the washroom*_

"Go ahead do what you need to do" Aubrey said putting Beca back to her feet. Beca stood infront of Aubrey smirking. "I assume you faked feeling sick."

"Yup. Just to give Chacie some time to confess their feelings to each other." Beca said put her hands on Aubrey's waist.

"Aww...That's nice of you Becs. And where did Chacie come from?" Aubrey asked confused.

"Chacie is Chloe's and Stacie's ship name." Beca laughed.

"So what's ours?"

"Mitchsen. It's out last names instead of first names."

"You're such a weirdo."

"Yes but I'm _you're_ weirdo." Beca said then connected their lips. Their kiss became more heated. Aubrey lifted Beca and placed her on the counter. Aubrey slid her tongue across Beca's bottom lip asking for an entrance and the small brunette gladly accepting. They had a very heated make out session then pulled away for the need of air.

"I love you Posen" Beca panting.

"I love you too Mitchell"

**\---------------**

**Songs used:**

**Beautiful by Bazzi ft. Camila Cabello**

**10 000 Hours by Dan + Shay ft. Justin Bieber**

**One Thing by One Direction**


End file.
